SHIRATORIZAWA
by SemiSweet15
Summary: Just a norm chatfic


**Satori Tendou added Eita Semi, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Oohira Reon, Tsutomu Goshiki, Jin Soekawa, Kenjirō shirabu, Taichi Kawanishi, Kai akakura, Hayato Yamagata to We WhO SHaLl NOt bE NaMEd**

**Thurs 5:37pm **

Satori Tenadou changed their name to Tender Salmi

Tender Salmi is typing

Oohira Reon has left this chat

Tender Salmi has added Oohira Reon to the chat

Tender Salmi: Nobody Leaves ;)

Oohira Reon: ノಠ_ಠノ boi Rlly?

Eita Semi: sometimes I like to think tendou likes to watch the world burn

Tender Salmi changed Oohira Reon's name to Angry Boi

Eita Semi: My point exactly

Angry Boi: why...?

Tender Salmi: Like SemiSemi Said I Like To Watch The World Burn

Tender Salmi changed Eita Semi's name to SemiSemi~

SemiSemi~: Fml

Angry Boi has muted the chat

SemiSemi~: Why did you create this cha

Tender Salmi: *Chat Anddd Your Smarter Than That SemiSemi

SemiSemi~: *and *you're

Tender Salmi: F*ck Off

SemiSemi~: language

Tender Salmi: Anywayyy

SemiSemi~: *Anyway

Tender Salmi is typing

Wakatoshi Ushijima: A team chat?

Tender Salmi has erased their message

Tender Salmi: YES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES MY GENIUS

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Tendou? Is that you?

Tender Salmi: Ye

SemiSemi~: What scares me the most is that tendou didn't send that message when he realized Ushijima was here

Wakatoshi Ushijima: I don't understand Tendou? Why wouldn't they appreciate you?

Tender Salmi: OMG

SemiSemi~:lolll

Kenjirō Shirabu: That's the best thing I've ever seen

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Please explain. And what does ye mean? Hi Shirabu.

Kenjirō Shirabu: This is went from funny to...

SemiSemi~:hilarious

Kenjirō Shirabu: Sad

Kenjirō Shirabu: I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU EITA

SemiSemi~: F*ck off

Tender Salmi: Language

SemiSemi~:(눈_눈) Tendou Satori you better hope that I don't murder you in your sleep you better lock your doors because I'm coming for you watch your back

Tender Salmi: Lol K How Far Away Are You I Cant Wait

SemiSemi~: I'm 5 min

Kenjirō Shirabu: Lol

Tender Salmi: As Much As I Want To Wait For Eita I Have To Go

SemiSemi~: That was easier than I thought it would be

Tender Salmi: Peace

SemiSemi~: So wyd Kenjirō

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Wait Tendou I still don't know what ye means.

Kenjirō Shirabu: Literally nothing

Wakatoshi Ushijima: How could it mean nothing?

Kenjirō Shirabu: I was talking to Eita ye means yes

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Thank you Shirabu I will use this information to my advantage. I have to go. Have a good sleep

Kenjirō Shirabu: Night

SemiSemi~: Goodnight Wakatoshi

SemiSemi~: Kenjirō wanna come over my Mom is cooking

Kenjirō Shirabu: Sign me up! what time

SemiSemi~: Now if you wanna help me finish making the cookie dough

Kenjirō Shirabu: Alright Omw

SemiSemi~: See you soon 3

Taichi Kawanishi: Can I come? :(

**Fri 1:23am**

Tsutomu Goshiki: A GROUP CHAT!!

Tsutomu Goshiki changed their name to ACE

ACE: Is anyone awake?

Jin Soekawa: Go to sleep Goshiki we have practice in a few hours

ACE: Ok Jin I'll try! Night!

Jin Soekawa: Night Goshiki

**Fri 3:37pm**

Taichi Kawanishi: hey Wakatoshi I might be a little late to practice

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Ok Kawanishi just try to make it on time if you can. I'll talk to coach about it.

Taichi Kawanishi: Alright thanks

Hayato Yamagata: I might be a little late too

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Alright thanks for the heads up! If you can try to make it on time I would prefer that.

SemiSemi~: I doubt that will happen from what I hear taichi isn't into quickies

Taichi Kawanishi: Eita I stg

SemiSemi~ is typing

Hayato Yamagata: OMg EItA

SemiSemi~: your not denying it ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Taichi Kawanishi: I'm honestly speachless

SemiSemi~: That's a first

Tsutomu Goshiki: What's a quickie?

Private message has been enabled

Taichi Kawanishi and SemiSemi~ are now private chatting

SemiSemi~: do have something you want to confess ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Taichi Kawanishi: Nope! I just wanna make an agreement

SemiSemi~: I'm listening

Taichi Kawanishi: How about

Taichi Kawanishi: Nvm

SemiSemi~: Changed you mind ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Taichi Kawanishi: Yep if you call me out OR Yamagata I will show the team your middle school photos

SemiSemi~: Ok fine your no fun :C

Private chat between SemiSemi~ and Taichi Kawanishi has been ended

SemiSemi~ has changed Taichi Kawanishi's name to No fun

No fun: Screw you

Tender Salmi: Lol Pics?

SemiSemi~ WTF TENDOU

Tender Salmi: Sorry Wrong Numbers

No fun: Tendou read up

Tender Salmi: Kk

Tender Salmi: Oh God

Tender Salmi: Goshiki Don't Ask Things Like That You Still Need Your Innocence

Kenjirō Shirabu: Thanks tips

**Sun 12:31pm**

Tsutomu Goshiki: Hey What's up!

Kenjirō Shirabu: The sky dibshit

Tsutomu Goshiki: :C

SemiSemi: be nice to the kids

Kenjirō Shirabu: do I have to t(=n=)

Tsutomu Goshiki: I'm right here!!!

Kenjirō Shirabu: Thanks tips!

Tsutomu Goshiki: :CC

SemiSemi~: BE NICE FOR ONE MINUTE

**Fri 1:23pm**

Hayato Yamagata: hey what's up I'm bored

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Volleyball.

Hayato Yamagata: I mean how was your day?

Wakatoshi Ushijima: It was good Thanks. And you?

Hayato Yamagata: absolutely positively shit

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Why what happened? And please don't swear.

Hayato Yamagata: you don't wanna know

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Hayato I can assure you that if I did not want to hear about you're day I would not have asked

Hayato Yamagata: I don't wanna talk about it

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Alright if you feel up to talk about it you can ask me

Hayato Yamagata: Ok thx

**Sat 8:45pm**

Tsutomu Goshiki: I JUST RELISED THAT THE TITLE IS A HArRy pOTtEr REfRAnCe

Tender Salmi: I thought that was obvious :P

No fun: it was

Tsutomu Goshiki: !!! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EXCITED IN MY LIFE !!!

No fun: ... The little tgibgs

No fun: *things

Tender Salmi: Lol

Tender Salmi: How Does Things Go To Tgibgs

No fun: idk I slipped

Ok so I put a lot of effort in this so it's a waste not to publish I was planning on making a lot more but I'm out of my haikyuu fase I'm sorry for any inconveniences

-Len


End file.
